heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.03.28 - Questions and Coincidences
The days are getting longer with the approach of spring, and Fern is out of work a little earlier than normal on this Friday afternoon. Now that she's not working weekends she looks forward to them that little bit more. It's fairly pleasant at the moment, but there's a threat of rain in the dark clouds gathering above the city. "At least it's warm enough that it'll be rain and not snow," Fern says, aloud, to herself as she walks through Central Park. She had the work car drop her off so she could cut through the park and up to Harlem and home, although Justin Hammer still cautions her against it. But she misses home and the trees, and can't spend all her time lost among the towering buildings. The concrete jungle just isn't home. In no hurry, her skirt swings lightly around her legs as she walks along a path, the somber dark blue fabric livened up by colorful flowered tights, which disappear into her faithful black boots. Without bothering to look around for other people who might overhear, she starts to hum as she walks, losing herself in thought, her step bouncing in time to the tune. You hear the sound of steps, running steps to be exact, as a dark figure in black and red armor as well as leather runs through the park. His feet padding against the ground for once instead of the tree. His eyes scanning the forest and the path as he moves at a quick pace. He come into view around the bend of trees he view Fern walking along the path in front of him."Fern is it ever so nice to see you my friend." He takes a breath refilling his air into his lungs from running all the way." I a man of the past need your aid in the past and present of time if you please." She's learned to keep a part of herself aware, even as she loses most of her thoughts in the maze of her head, and Fern's steps falter at the sound of the running steps, the humming fading to a stop as her progress does as well. For a moment, when Mittasurie first comes around the trees, she's caught in uncertainty, not immediately realizing he's a friend and not a foe. As soon as it registers a tenseness melts from her once more, and her smile is warm but questioning at his greeting. "Hi, Mittasurie. Aid... from me?" There's surprise there, but curiosity lights her eyes. Mittasurie Nods and bows in greeting as he comes to a stop at your side." Yes Fern I have met a couple that have gone through strikingly similar event to I but have have no memory of their past where I retain my memories. I feel a bond to them only after meeting recently. The pieces of the puzzle are vague but I hope with your aid I may be able to put it together." Red brows arch. A couple that has no memory. Surely that couldn't be anything more than a coincidence, because what are the odds they've both run into the same people? Well, Fern only one of them, granted. Any better than the odds of another, totally unrelated couple that's lost their memories? "They wouldn't happen to be... a brother and a sister?" Mittasurie A look of shock can be seen in his eyes as he hears your question then nods." pray tell could the ones you speak of be by the names of James and Krys?" Find it odd to think of it as coincidence if Fern's responds with the same people Mitt will most definitely think this is fate running it's course to help this family in it's time of need. Fern's head bobbles immediately in a nod, "I only met James, at the library in Gotham City. We talked for a while, until I had to get back to the boss." She doesn't note that she'd been helping him take the first steps toward reading. James was embarrassed to admit it, and it's not her liberty to 'out' him. She blinks, processing this with a thoughtful, "Huh. That's pretty weird that we've both met them." Mittasurie Chuckles thinking back to how he met them in a bar of all places he would be." Yes I only met both of them by chance last night at an open mic night bar I believe they called it.The sister is beyond her years in sword play and her brother James knows an ancient Asgard motion of greeting and used for departing that I can't explain." Every other emotion that's shown on Fern's face clearly loses out now to the surprise that registers there. "Asgard? There are Asgardians here, in the city. At least..." She pauses a moment, eyes rolling up as she thinks, as if looking for the answer in her own head, then she looks back at Mittasurie, "Maybe ten that I know of?" She doesn't sound entirely sure, but she's only highballed the number slightly. And, she's been out of touch with them for some time now, and has no clue what's been going on. A certain incident with Loki has made her a bit shy of seeking out Sif and Thor for socializing. Mittasurie Hangs off Ferns every word not wanting to miss anything nodding his head to show he is taking everything in. His eyes looking as though he was reading book as he thinks through the possibilities. The names of Sif and Thor jump out as majors below Odin the All father of the gods but he never met them only heard of them."Tis is very interesting a land I though devoid of magic had gods walking it's soil. Has there been any recording of these gods on parchment or otherwise?" Surprise gives way to amusement at Mittasurie's words, and Fern says with a quietly wry note, "This world is full of magic and weird stuff. Mostly weird stuff. And yeah, I'm sure there have been some news stories about Thor and Sif and maybe the others." The names come out almost absently, without particular merit. "But, I know where they live. Maybe James and Krys would want to go see them," she suggests. She's got no clue what's been going on with the Asgardians. Mittasurie Sighs as a hand comes to his chin as his ears hear your words but his mind is still in thought." I don't know, the last I spoke of Asguard to Krys she became a woman of fury and denial of such roots.I'm of the belief I need something that would spark a good memory, a victory or a celebration, a face that brings joy. everything points to what caused them to be the way are now weighs more than any soul can carry." A light frown comes as Fern studies Mittasurie, thoughtful at his words. "Maybe they know Thor and Sif and seeing them would trigger something." Or, maybe they know Loki and seeing him would break them even worse. A true dilemma, colored by the fact that seeing Loki again might break her. He's charmingly awful, and that makes him terrifying. "Still, if it got her in a hissy fit it's probably not the best thing to just come out and suggest. Not yet, anyway. It's all still so new and scary to them, I'm sure." Mittasurie hmms...and continues to hum as he thinks" I know Sif to be a master of the blade and the love of Thor maybe I should start there is their images of her in battle that I could see. I think if I could see their fighting style I might be able to at least take another step down this rabbit hole and see were it ends." Fern wraps her hands lightly around the strap of her bag, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as they stand. "I'm sure there are probably videos online that people have taken of them, but those usually aren't very good." Fern herself has only seen the Asgardians fight once or twice, and then she was a little too involved to take any video herself. "Or... they worked with the Avengers. Maybe one of the other members could be of help?" Mittasurie nods" Yes maybe the Man of Iron I heard speak of in the image boxes might know or at least if he meets them might spark something. You have been very helpful I was hoping at first to confirm the existence of Asgardians in this time but you have done more that. Thank you much I hope now I can help my new friends." "I hope you can," Fern says with soft sincerity. "James was awfully nice." And, with her love of reading, she's got a soft spot for someone who wants to learn how as earnestly as James did. "I gave James my phone number and got his, I'm hoping to meet his sister. Maybe this'll all be solved by the time I do." She was making plans before they met on the path, to spend some time this weekend buying some books for James, simple ones, so he could continue learning. Mittasurie Smiles warmly at Fern" I hope so to I'm sure James thinks of you as a tremendous friend I know I do and will share his good fortunes with you as they come and come soon they will." The promise brings an eager nod from Fern, her smile returned with the warmth of his own, "Yes, please do. I'll keep my fingers crossed for the best, and will give James a ring soon to see if there's any progress, too." She's got a tender heart, and can't help but find herself a little invested in this couple's plight. At a gust of wind, the slight redhead pulls her coat around herself more tightly. There's a sad sigh as she looks up, noting, "I think it's already getting colder again." Mittasurie Nods smile still on his lips." That it tis let me walk you to your destination so you can get out of this cold.I forget not all share my resistance to the elements that is fool hardy of me." "I think I'll call the car back to pick me up outside the park, but I'd welcome the company until then. I can give you a ride too, if you need to get somewhere." Fern turns to resume walking along the path. "I can't wait for everything to start coming back to life. This feels like the longest winter of my entire life." "Yes I'll join you to your ride from there I have another destination I need to go but I must contact another friend to get there. But I will see you off. As to the weather I agree there is more life in the warm summer than in this cold I hope to be basking in the suns full light soon and the shadows it creates. Fern grins as they walk, turning her head and tilting it up, to look at the taller man. "I could sure do with a week on a beach. I'll have to call my travel agent." The walk to the park exit is companionable, conversation easy if peppered with a few odd questions ("Is indoor plumbing the best thing ever, or what?") until they reach the park's North entry. "Be sure to keep me posted on James and Krys. Thanks for walking with me." By the time she's finished talking, a black Town Car has pulled smoothly up to the curb, the driver exiting to come around and open the door for Fern. Hammer Industries doesn't do things in small measures. "I'll talk to you soon," is promised as she steps toward the car. Mittasurie Smiles and waves as he follows to the car" We will meet again and when we do I'll lets you know what head way I have made. Till then safe travels Fern." He then assists in closing the door and stands at the curb waving as the car pulls away. Category:Log